Violin
by Miss Shirley
Summary: Quand Holmes emmène Watson en sortie sans vouloir lui dire où. Ou quand Watson en apprend plus sur les violons. Chapitre 2 ( dernier chapitre) : Rating M
1. Chapter 1

« Avez-vous quelque chose de prévue cette après-midi Watson ? »

Je levai le nez de mon journal, Holmes était debout habillé de sa redingote noir. Toutefois ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et je ne pus contenir le sourire qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Il me jeta un regard impatient et passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, je répondis aussitôt

« Non, je suis libre de toute obligation. Ce samedi le docteur Claine me remplace au cabinet »

« Parfait. Vous avez une petite demi-heure pour vous préparer. Je vais en faire de même »

Alors qu'il se dirigea déjà vers sa chambre, je l'interrompis en me levant

« Puis je au moins savoir ou vous m'emmenez ? »

Il arrêta ses pas et se retourna vers moi, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres

« Vous verrez bien »

« Je jure par tous les saints que nous n'irons à la morgue ni au laboratoire de l'université »

J'avais pris un ton ferme et définitif. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas profité d'un jour de repos exempt de toutes obligations l'un comme l'autre. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce jour en m'ennuyant au laboratoire alors que lui faisais ses recherche ou dans une morgue déprimante. De plus que le temps était clément pour un mois de mars.

Son sourire pris une tournure moqueuse et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'amusement, ce qui me mit sur la défensive. Pourtant sa voix était dénuée de tout amusement lorsqu' il me répondit

« Je vous assure Watson que nous n'irons dans aucun endroit que vous avez cité à l'instant. »

Je poussai un soupir rassuré, il reprit aussitôt

« Maintenant allez-vous préparez »

Je sortis du salon et monta les escaliers pour me changer. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil je décidai de porter un gilet plus épais, remarquant que le vent se lever. J'optais donc pour un ensemble marron plus décontracté qu'à mon habitude.

En descendant les escaliers, je surpris une discussion de Holmes avec Mme Hudson

« Et moi je vous dis que nous revenons d'ici une heure alors ne mettez pas le nez dans mes affaires pendant ce temps »

Je m'arrêtai au seuil de la porte du salon, écoutant avec indulgence leur discussion

« Dites ce que vous voulez, mais je suis écossaise, moi monsieur, et il est hors de question que je laisse ce salon dans un tel état »

Holmes soupira, il leva légèrement la tête et m'aperçue.

« Watson … »

Je souris amusé par la situation et haussa les épaules

« Je ne peux rien pour vous Holmes et puis je suis de l'avis de Mme Hudson, notre salon est à peine reconnaissable »

Je m'approchai de notre logeuse qui me lança un sourire, contente que je sois de son côté dans cette discussion.

Elle jeta un regard vers Holmes qui se pinça les lèvres avec un air vexé. Il leva les mains en parlant rapidement

« Et bien faites comme bon vous semble, maintenant je n'ai plus de temps à perdre en détails pareil »

Il sortit du salon et descendis les escaliers puis cria

« Vous venez Watson ou souhaitez-vous aider notre bonne Mme Hudson dans son ménage ?»

Je saluai notre logeuse et parti rejoindre Holmes qui était déjà dans le fiacre. Alors que le conducteur commença à prendre la route, je remarquai l'étui à violon posé minutieusement sur ses genoux.

Je posai un regard à Holmes qui regarda droit devant lui, faisant mine d'ignorer mon attention.

« Pourquoi amenez-vous votre violon avec vous Holmes ? »

Il me regarda et secoua la tête comme lorsqu'il était déçu par quelque chose

« Comme toujours Watson, vous voyez mais vous n'observez pas »

Je fus légèrement vexé par sa réplique. Je n'avais pas entendu l'adresse qu'avez donné Holmes donc je ne savais toujours pas ou nous allions.

Je restai silencieux durant le reste du voyage comprenant que Holmes n'était pas d'humeur aux bavardages.

Après une vingtaine de minute de trajet, nous étions arrivés. En descendant du fiacre je me trouvai en face d'une boutique tout en bois. Je m'avançai, curieux de voir à quoi ressembler la vitrine, divers violons y étaient exposés tous différents par leur taille mais pas uniquement.

Je sentis une main se posé au bas du dos, je me retournai et la froideur avait disparu des yeux gris de mon ami.

« Rentrons, vous aurez tout le loisir d'observer à l'intérieur »

Il ouvrit la porte du magasin et me laissa passez en premier. Je ne manquai pas le sourire sur ses lèvres. La boutique était de taille moyenne mais elle devait paraitre plus petite qu'elle n'était en réalité à cause des partitions et livres de musique qui trainait partout. Je levai la tête au mur et je fus impressionner par les violons accrocher dessus. Ainsi sur les murs de la boutique différents type de violons y étaient exposés. Au fond de la boutique, un imposant escalier tout en bois menait à une pièce en dessous.

Je restai sans voix devant un tel endroit. Je marchais pour mieux regarder et je vis le plus grand violon qui m'ait était donné de voir, accroché avec élégance sur le mur à ma droite. Alors que je m'en approchai pour mieux le détailler, Holmes m'en empêcha en me serrant doucement mon bras.

« Un instant Watson »

La boutique était silencieuse. Holmes marcha vers l'escalier en parlant un peu fort

« Mr Leneth »

J'entendis une voix étouffée provenant de la pièce d'en bas puis quelqu'un monter les escaliers tout en marmonnant

« Pas besoin de parler si fort, je ne suis pas encore sourd »

Holmes sourit et je ne vis aucun artifice dans ce sourire. Juste une sincérité qui me surprit. Holmes n'était pas du genre à se dévoiler au premier venu ainsi j'étais d'autant plus curieux de savoir à quoi ressembler l'homme qui tenais cette boutique.

Quand enfin il arriva à la dernière marche, je pus l'observer à loisir. Il avait une cinquantaine d'année, un teint pâle, sans doute parce qu'il passer ses journée dans sa boutique, il était de taille moyenne. Je remarquai tout de suite une certaine élégance qui se dégageait de sa personne, impression confirmer par la manière dont il s'approcha vers nous. Il était habillé simplement mais avec soin.

« Ah Monsieur Holmes, cela fait quoi ? Depuis décembre dernier que je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles »

Holmes inclina la tête poliment en répondant

« Je n'ai pas eu un instant à moi depuis décembre Monsieur Leneth »

Il posa à nouveau une main sur le bas de mon dos pour me faire avancer d'un pas vers cet homme

« Voici le Docteur Watson, vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez le rencontrer en personne et bien le voici »

Surpris je posai un regard interrogateur à Holmes, regard qu'il ignora totalement. Mr Leneth rit en me tendant une main chaleureuse

« Ce n'est pas totalement vrai Holmes.» Il se retourna vers moi et son sourire était sincère « J'étais curieux de rencontrer ce fameux Dr Watson dont vous me parlez souvent lors de vos rare visite »

Holmes haussa les épaules en continua à m'ignorer. Je sourie même si j'étais gêné et perdu par la situation. Toutefois je fis l'effort de parler aussi légèrement que je pus

« C'est un plaisir de faire votre rencontrer Monsieur Leneth »

« Moi de même Docteur Watson, ma boutique vous plait-elle ? »

Spontanément je hochai la tête en posant mon regard à nouveau sur les murs

« Oui vraiment, c'est la première fois que je viens chez un luthier mais c'est magnifique. Tous ces violons accrochés au mur »

Mr Leneth me pris par le coude comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années, il me montra un violon de la main

« Un des célèbre violons de _Jakobus Stainer_, une pièce de collection qu'on ne peut même pas estimer. Et la tenez ce violon est un _Hammer _»

Holmes était derrière nous et semblait prendre son mal en patience. Pour ma part j'étais fasciné par tous ces violons et leurs histoires, c'étaient des pièces d'art unique.

Alors que Mr Leneth, m'emmena vers un autre violon, Holmes dit d'une voix impatiente et presque agacée.

« Je pense que cela suffit pour le moment Mr Leneth, quant à vous Watson si vous vous laissez emportez par la passion des violons de ce monsieur, vous y êtes jusqu'a demain matin »

N'importe quel homme aurait mal réagis aux paroles et au ton de Holmes mais Mr Leneth fit pour toute réponse un sourire qui me parut presque paternel.

« Il a raison » me dit-il avec ce même sourire chaleureux.

Holmes lui tendis son étui et l'homme le pris délicatement. Il le posa sur une table et l'ouvrit. Il retira le violon avec une certaine délicatesse, observa les cordes puis observa le violon sous toutes les coutures pendant cinq minutes dans un silence complet. Il sourcilla, posa sa main sur son menton et hocha une dernière fois la tête avant de reprendre

« Et bien j'ai eu ce violon entre les mains des dizaines de fois mais j'en suis toujours ému. Un Stradiviarius. Je vais changer les cordes abîmées, entretenir le vernis et remplacer la mèche de l'archet »

« En quoi consiste l'entretien du vernis ? » demandais-je soudain curieux

Monsieur Leneth semblait content de ma question et posa délicatement le violon dans son étui

« Cela permet de nettoyer l'instrument tout en lui assurant un aspect fini et vivant, voyez-vous, ces violons que vous avez-là ont pour certains des siècles car contrairement à un piano qui n'ait pas conçu pour une durée de vie aussi longue, le violon avec de l'entretien peut traverser les siècles. Pourtant ils ont toujours un aspect vivant et neuf »

Il me fit approcher du comptoir situé sur le côté au fond de la boutique près de l'escalier. Holmes nous suivit silencieusement et ne semblait plus du tout agacé, j'en profitai pour jeter un regard sur lui, il me le rendit silencieusement. Nous fûmes interrompis par Mr Leneth qui parla avec passion de son métier

« Nous luthier, nous utilisons de la popote »

« Popote » répétais-je, ne connaissant pas le terme

« Oui chaque luthier a sa recette personnelle, cela permet de garder vivant et en bonne état le violon »

« Et notre recette est la meilleure de toute l'Angleterre ! »

La voix féminine et jeune provenait des escaliers. Quelques secondes après une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année se présenta devant nous, ses cheveux d'un roux coupé court et légèrement bouclé étaient lâchés et lui donné à la fois de l'innocence et du caractère. Elle portait un tablier marron sous un ensemble noir. Elle nous tendu la main sans aucune timidité ni gène, chose rare pour une jeune femme de son âge.

« Monsieur Holmes, justement Mr Leneth parlait de vous hier en se demandant quand vous reviendrez pour l'entretient de votre Stradivarius. Vous l'avez apporté n'est-ce pas ? Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil? »

Puis comme si elle venait de me remarquer ma présence maintenant, elle se retourna légèrement vers moi, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement

« Oh et bien ça alors…je parierais que vous êtes le docteur Watson, vous savez que Monsieur Holmes parle très souvent … »

« Cela suffit Miss Teer. Oui j'ai apporté mon violon. Et je suis surpris que vous soyez encore là »

Miss Teer pris un air vexé presque en colère ses yeux vert brillait d'une lueur

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas là, Docteur Watson voyez-vous une raison qui justifierais les propos de Monsieur Holmes ? »

Ne voulant pas me mêler de cette querelle, je regardai Holmes qui à ma plus grande surprise semblait avoir du mal à garder son sourire. Il haussa les épaules et posa une main sur le bas de mon dos

« Répondez Watson, la demoiselle attend une réponse »

Monsieur Leneth me sourit aussi amusé par la situation et sans doute habitué.

« Non Mademoiselle je n'en vois aucune, vous semblez compétente »

La jeune fille sembla muette par ma réponse, gênée, elle rangea une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille d'un geste élégant.

« Je suis Emma Theer, j'aide à la boutique. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Dr Watson »

Je souris et lui pris doucement la main

« Le plaisir est pour moi Mademoiselle Theer »

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Holmes et parla d'une voix plus douce et respectueuse :

« Monsieur Holmes puis-je allez regarder votre violon ? »

Holmes hocha la tête et répondis

« Oui, toutefois je vous demanderais d'être prudente »

Elle sourit et ses yeux exprimèrent une telle reconnaissance que je fus un instant troublé

« Merci _Monsieur_ »

Le dernier mot avait était prononcé en français et j'en fus étonné. Elle regarda Monsieur Leneth qui hocha la tête vers elle pour lui accorder aussi son autorisation. Souriante elle se dirigea vers la table où était posé l'étui du violon. Je la suivis du regard attiré par l'énergie qui se dégageait de cette jeune femme. Puis je regardai Holmes, curieux par la manière dont il se comportait avec elle. D'habitude lui qui était si distant avec les étrangers et d'autant plus envers les femmes semblait à l'aise avec cette jeune fille.

Mr Leneth après quelques instants alla la rejoindre sans doute pour vérifier qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises, Holmes s'approcha de moi en parlant à voix basse tout en regardant le luthier et la jeune fille discuter tranquillement :

« Il a pris sous son toit cette jeune fille alors qu'elle n'avait ni argent ni famille. Sa mère est morte en lui donnant naissance et son père était un ivrogne incapable qui la battait quand l'envie le prenait »

Touché, je posais un œil nouveau vers la jeune fille.

« Cela fait cinq ans maintenant qu'il a sous son aile, si on peut parler ainsi. Elle apprend le métier de luthier. Si vous l'auriez rencontré il y'a cinq ans, vous ne la reconnaitrez pas. Craintive, honteuse. Notre première rencontre fut des plus amusantes. »

« Comment cela ?» Demandais-je curieux

« Elle n'osait regarder dans les yeux à ses interlocuteurs. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas comme les autre et que j'attendais qu'elle ait la politesse de me regarde lorsque nous nous parlions »

Il détacha son regard d'eux et le riva sur le mien, ses yeux gris étaient calme et il avait l'air détendu dans cette petite boutique rempli de violons et d'histoires humaine.

« Pourquoi m'avoir emmené aujourd'hui ? »

Il posa sa main sur mon cou discrètement

« Parce que c'est le bon moment »

Il caressa doucement ma nuque, son regard se posa sur mes yeux puis sur mes lèvres et il me sourit avec cette même assurance. Je détournai les yeux gêné. Notre intimité fut rompis par Mr Leneth qui appela Holmes. Il retira sa main de ma nuque puis me demanda de le suivre.

« J'ai déjà plusieurs violons à m'occuper et comme vous le savez cela prend du temps et de la patience de s'occuper d'un tel instrument «

Je jetai un regard inquiet vers Monsieur Leneth, Holmes serait d'une humeur sombre jusqu'à qu'il récupère son violon.

« Mais puisque le Docteur Watson à l'air très inquiet et que je connais vos humeurs par les récits que le docteur fais de vos enquêtes ...»

Holmes leva un regard au plafond et sembla se retenir de dire une réflexion. Je souris

« Je suis heureux de savoir que vous êtes un de mes lecteurs »

« Oh mais pas que moi, n'est-ce pas Emma ? »

Celle-ci sembla gênée et sembla espérer disparaitre à l'instant même. Je lui souris pour la rassurée et la remercia.

« Pour en revenir à nos affaires, Monsieur Leneth quand pourrais-je venir récupérer mon violon ?»

« Dans trois jours pas plus tôt et estimez-vous heureux, car le jeune homme qui est venu me déposer son violon ce matin ne l'aura pas avant une semaine »

Holmes hocha patiemment la tête, il tendit la main à Monsieur Leneth pour lui dire au revoir et salua la jeune fille avec la plus fine des courtoisies. Je fis de même toutefois avant que je parte Monsieur Leneth me demanda de revenir le rendre visite avec Holmes et j'acceptai aussitôt avec plaisir.

Il y'auras une suite qui sera en ligne demain soir. Un peu d'indulgence, j'ai écrit cette petite histoire sur ma tablette. Il faut vite que je m'achète un clavier rapidement.

J'ai écrit sans vraiment d'idée précise. J'avais envie d'écrire donc j'ai écrit pour mon plaisir. Le chapitre 2 sera plus olé olé =)

Ecrit en écoutant : Ascent d'Hildur Guðnadóttir (magnifique morceaux en passant)

C'est toujours un plaisirs de vos remarques….


	2. Chapter 2

18851885188518851885188518851885188518851885188518 85188518851885188518851885188518851885188518851885 18851885188518851885188518851885188518851885188518 851885188518851885188518851885188518851885

**Avertissement : La scène sexy est sortie différente de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire au début. C'est assez graphique, rien de bien méchant mais c'est une scène sexe donc je voulais prévenir pour ne pas qu'il y'ait de mauvaise surprise.**

18851885188518851885188518851885188518851885188518 85188518851885188518851885188518851885188518851885 18851885188518851885188518851885188518851885188518 851885188518851885188518851885188518851885

Durant le trajet de retour je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter des regards à Holmes pour essayer de saisir son humeur. Après un énième regard, Holmes me jeta un petit sourire et se retourna légèrement vers moi.

« Il m'est aisé de tenir quelques jours sans mon violons alors cessé vos petits regards »

« Nous en reparlerons demain soir Holmes si vous voulez bien »

J'eu droit à un sourire pour réponse et je ne doutai pas une seconde que Holmes prit ma réponse pour un défi.

Comme à son habitude Madame Hudson avait su redonner de l'ordre au salon, elle n'avait eu qu'une heure et pourtant le résultat était impressionnant. Plus rien ne trainait et l'air était dénué de toute odeur dû au tabac ou à une quelconque expérience chimique de mon ami. La fenêtre était encore ouverte et une légère brise balayait le salon. Pendant que Holmes, comme à son habitude après un peu de ménage de notre logeuse, faisait mine de ne plus retrouver ses affaires, il râlait, brandit plusieurs fois les mains en l'air et parlait d'un débit si rapide que je ne pouvais que saisir que quelques mots. Pendant ce temps je remerciai et félicita Madame Hudson pour ses dons dans le rangement. J'eu droit au plus beau sourire de Madame Hudson et au regard noir de Holmes. Cette réaction m'amusait plus qu'elle m'exaspérait.

Notre logeuse nous quitta le temps de nous apporter un encas. J'allai vers notre petite bibliothèque ou des livres qui traiter de criminologie, de tabac et de poésie y était mélangés. Après hésitation, je pris le journal de médecine posé sur mon petit bureau et m'asseyait sur mon fauteuil. Holmes sorti un épais dossier du meuble dans lequel il rangeait et triait ses affaires et en commença la lecture.

Lorsque j'eu finis de lire et d'annoter mon journal, je jetai un œil à ma montre et je fus surpris de voir qu'il était déjà seize heure. En fermant la fenêtre, je vis que le brouillard s'était levé et que le temps s'était assombri. Les éclairages nocturnes commencèrent à s'allumer.

Je repensai un instant à la boutique de Monsieur Leneth et à cette étrange jeune femme rousse. A eux deux ils formèrent un étrange duo. Au premier regard, l'idée m'était venu que Emma était peut être sa fille ou une apprentie quelconque, il était impossible à un observateur occasionnel de deviner l'histoire derrière cette jeune femme.

Je ne trouvais pas anodin que Holmes me les ai présenté maintenant même si j'avais du mal à en comprendre la raison. Je sentis une main se poser sur le bas de mon dos, instinctivement je me penchai vers elle. Je levai mes yeux vers Holmes mais son regard me parut aussi mystérieux que le brouillard de Londres.

Il se pencha légèrement vers moi puis se mit à parler

« Avez-vous apprécié cette boutique ? »

Je souris et hocha la tête en refoulant l'envie de détourner mon regard du sien.

« Oui beaucoup. Cet endroit dégage une telle atmosphère intime. Je m'y suis tout de suite sentie a l'aise et Monsieur Leneth me semble être un homme plein de surprise »

Holmes hocha la tête et posa une main sur ma joue. Ne pouvant plus lutter contre mon instinct, je baissai les yeux au sol.

« Watson »

Sa voix était suave et plus grave qu'à son habitude et je repris aussi vite

« Et cette jeune Emma m'a l'air d'être une jeune femme tout à fait remarquable »

Sa main glissa jusqu'à mon cou et je lâchai un soupir que je n'avais même pas conscience de tenir. Il dessina des mouvements circulaires de son pouce sur ma nuque mais je refusai de lever les yeux vers lui. J'avais la sensation que si je fléchissais en relavant la tête, il pourrait lire en moi.

« Watson »

« Vous n'aviez pas à le faire. »

Son pouce cessa ses caresses et sa main pressa un instant ma nuque. Je levai la tête vers lui, rien ne se reflétait dans son expression. J'avais vécu de nombreuses années avec cet hommes et il m'était impossible en cet instant de déchiffrer la moindre de ses pensées. Je voulais reculer mais je n'arrivais pas à faire le moindre geste.

« Vous pensez que j'ai fait cela pour vous ? »

Sa voix n'était pas plus froide que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient aussi neutres que possible. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de mon cou et je senti un frisson m'envahir lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi.

« C'est ce que je pense »

Holmes me souria en réponse et semblait s'amuser à mes dépens. Je haussai les épaules pour faire comprendre à Holmes de retirer sa main de mon cou.

« Watson »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Holmes resserra sa prise sur mon cou et se pencha légèrement vers moi, nos regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas. Le silence fut interrompit par une légère frappe à la porte, je me reculai instinctivement. Holmes semblait agacé et lâcha à contre cœur mon cou.

« Entrez »

Il avait prononcé ce mot sans me regarder. Mme Hudson entra avec un plateau de thé, son regard se posa sur Holmes puis sur moi. Je tentai de sourire pour cacher mon malaise.

« Messieurs, je vous ai apporté du thé ».

Elle posa le plateau sur la grande table.

J'en profitai pour l'aider afin de mettre de la distance entre Holmes et moi. Je sentais que j'avais besoin de réfléchir sans sentir le poids de Holmes sur moi. Je souris à notre logeuse

« Merci Madame Hudson, j'avais justement besoin d'une tasse de thé »

Elle me rendit mon sourire et continua sur un ton enjoué :

« Et avec ce temps qui s'est refroidi, une tasse de thé chaude, il n'y a rien de mieux »

« Cela sera tout Madame Hudson »

Je me retournai surpris de sentir la voix de Holmes aussi proche. Il était juste derrière moi, il ignora ma présence en portante toute son attention à notre logeuse. Celle-ci lui sourit gênée sentant qu'elle était de trop, elle posa un rapide regard sur le plateau

« Ah oui Monsieur Holmes, j'ai fallu oublier »

Elle prit une feuille blanche plié en deux et la tendit à Holmes. Il tendis la main pour la prendre

« C'est arrivé il y'a une dizaine de minute »

Holmes ne semblait même pas écouter notre logeuse, ses yeux glissèrent rapidement sur la petite feuille. En la lisant, aucun sentiment ne se refléta sur le visage de Holmes.

« La prochaine fois, ayant juste l'obligeance de m'apporter ceci avant de préparer du thé. Vous pouvez nous laissé maintenant.»

Elle me jeta un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

J'allai dire deux mots à Holmes sur ses manières de congédier notre logeuse mais en me retournant l'envie disparut aussitôt. Holmes me regarda durement et silencieusement, je ne desserrai pas mes lèvres supportant son regard silencieusement. Puis son regard lentement s'attendrit, il posa sa main sur ma joue.

« Cessez d'être têtu. Je pensais que cela vous aurais fait plaisir »

« Cela m'a fait plaisir. C'est les raisons qui vous a poussé à faire ça que j'essaye de comprendre »

Il laissa sa main un instant sur ma joue puis il la retira sans un mot. Il alla dans sa chambre en ressorti aussitôt en tirant sur une de ses manches de sa redingote noire.

« Je dois vous laisser Watson, mon frère à demander ma présence pour une question délicate.»

« Voulez-vous que je vous attende pour le dîner ? »

Il ouvrit la porte puis se retourna vers moi

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci à mon retour »

« Holmes … »

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Je le regardai par la fenêtre montait dans un fiacre. Lorsque je le vis s'éloigner, Je laissai un soupire que je n'avais même pas conscience de garder. Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil et pris le journal de ce matin pour continuer à le lire.

Une heure s'écoula quand Mme Hudson revint avec un encas sur une assiette. : une délicieuse tarte au citron accompagnée d'un thé fumant à l'arôme envoutant. J'étais ravi, sentant que j'avais besoin de cette pause, je lui souris en la réprimandant doucement :

« Madame Hudson, vous ne devriez pas vous donner cette peine »

Elle sourit en retour et posant l'assiette sur la table basse du salon.

« Vous savez très bien que cela me fait plaisir Docteur. Et votre sortie avec Monsieur Holmes ? »

Je posai mon journal sur la table basse et pris une gorgée de thé.

« C'était intéressant. Nous sommes allé voir son luthier, son violon avait besoin d'une révision »

Madame Hudson s'assis sur le canapé face à moi, sa longue robe noire tombé élégamment sur le sol, mon regard fut attiré par la croix qu'elle portait toujours autour de son cou.

« Si je peux me permettre Docteur, vous avez l'air d'avoir quelques chose à l'esprit.»

Je relevai les yeux de son pendentif puis je repris une gorgée de thé pour réfléchir à une réponse.

« Holmes est impénétrable. Même après des années d'amitié, il m'arrive d'avoir encore du mal à le cerner parfois »

Madame Hudson prit un air attendrit, ses yeux marrons reflétaient sa gentillesse et sa compassion. Il n'est pas exagéré de dire que Mme Hudson fut une des femmes les plus patientes et tendres qu'on m'ait été donné de connaitre. Sa voix calme me sortit de mes pensées :

« Monsieur Holmes est un homme particulier. »

Je lui lançai un sourire complice à cette réponse. Elle reprit

« Emma est une très jolie jeune femme n'est-ce pas ?»

« Vous la connaissez ? » Je lui demandai surpris de l'entendre parler de l'apprenti de Monsieur Leneth.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Oh non pas vraiment, une fois il y'a quelques années, elle a déposé le violon de Monsieur Holmes, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de venir le chercher. Il pleuvait des cordes et j'ai invité cette jeune fille à prendre un bon thé chaud et quelques biscuits. Nous avons un discuté un petit peu de tout et de rien. Vous savez comment sont les jeunes filles à son âge Docteur »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Madame Hudson, bavarde comme elle était, elle reprit aussitôt la parole

« Toutefois cette jeune fille à quelque chose de particulier, vous voyez ? Ah je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas banale. Mais c'est une jeune fille convenable et très courageuse. Sortir avec un temps épouvantable pour apporter un violon tout de même »

Le temps s'assombrit et notre salon commençait à se rafraîchir, la température baissait. Madame Hudson se leva raviver le feu en se plaignant du temps frileux et changeant. Je repris la parole :

« Je pense que Holmes tient à ces personnes, à Emma et à Monsieur Leneth »

La cheminée crépitait et la chaleur réchauffait délicieusement le salon. Je pris une nouvelle gorgée du thé, Madame Hudson se rassit à sa place

« C'est une bonne chose alors et qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensais cela Docteur ? »

« Si vous l'aviez vu Madame Hudson…il semblait sincèrement préoccupé par eux. Emma était à l'aise avec Holmes, comme si leur relation coulait de source. Et il a beaucoup de respect pour Monsieur Leneth. Leur boutique dégage un tel sentiment d'intimité et de sécurité, on s'y sent tout de suite à l'aise »

« Et pourtant vous semblez préoccupé »

Je reposai ma tasse sur la table basse.

« Pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas une chose anodine que Holmes me fasse faire connaitre ses amis maintenant »

« C'est une manière de s'ouvrir à vous voilà tout, vous vous connaissez depuis déjà de longues années. »

Elle se leva et passa une main distraite sur le pli de sa longue robe. Elle entra dans la chambre Holmes et ramassa une serviette qui trainait sur une des chaises, je la suivis du regard

« Madame Hudson, il ne suffit pas de connaitre quelqu'un pendant des années pour affirmer qu'on le connait réellement »

« C'est vrai mais lorsqu'on vit avec cette personne, on le connait qu'on le veuille ou non. C'est ainsi Docteur. Je pense que il ne sera pas nécessaire de préparer un dîner pour deux »

Je me levai pour lui ouvrir la porte

« Non, son frère l'a appelé pour une affaire »

Madame Hudson me sourit

« Que dîtes-vous d'une bonne soupe et d'une omelette délicieuse »

« Vous savez que ce sont mes plats favoris, c'est parfait. Merci »

Elle hocha la tête et sortie. Je refermai la porte et réfléchit aux propos de Madame Hudson.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. J'attendis le retour de Holmes avec pour compagnon un roman historique. L'ambiance dans le salon était chaleureuse et calme. De temps en temps une bourrasque de vent soufflait sur les fenêtres. Il m'arrivait de regarder de temps en temps le fauteuil vide de Holmes. J'étais à la fois impatient de son retour et inquiet. Je me sentis étrangement nerveux en réglant la pendule sonnait minuit. Je pris une gorgée de mon thé qui avait refroidit maintenant, Madame Hudson m'avais souhaité le bon soir vers dix heure en me montant une tasse de thé chaude.

Mon regard se posa à nouveaux sur le siège vide de Holmes, n'en pouvant plus, je me levai et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. De rare fiacre passait dans la rue, l'inquiétude monta en moi comme un serpent qui me nouait le ventre.

Je savais que c'était stupide de ma part, je connaissais Holmes et ses habitudes. Il pouvait rentrer demain à sept heures du matin sans que cela soit pour lui un problème. Je fis quelques pas dans le salon en passant une main sur mon visage.

J'avais compris ce que Holmes avait voulu faire en me faisant rencontrer Monsieur Leneth et Emma. Mais je voulais être sûr que je ne faisais pas fausse route. Au moment où j'allais m'assoir pour reprendre ma lecture, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. La lumière tamisée empêchait de voir les traits distincts de Holmes mais je savais que c'était lui.

Il avait l'air surpris en me voyant ainsi debout à cette heure-ci. Il referma la porte aussi doucement qu'il l'avait ouverte et se retourna pour me faire face. Je fis quelques pas pour me rapprocher de lui encore un peu hésitant. Holmes pourrait être dans une de ses humeurs sombres si les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées avec son frère et je préférais être prudent.

En posant mon regard sur lui je ne décelai aucune fatigue sur ces traits, ces yeux me détaillaient avec un intérêt non dissimulé. J'essayai de sourire mais je mordillais la lèvre en ne détachant pas les yeux des siens.

« Watson, il est tard, lorsque j'ai dit qu'on parlerais de tout ceci lors de mon retour, je voulais signifier demain.»

Il alla dans sa chambre pour faire sa toilette, se lavant les mains avec soin. Je le suivis des yeux.

« Je pensais que cela pourrais vous faire plaisir, Holmes »

Je m'assis sur le canapé attendant qu'il revienne au salon. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil face à moi. Il croisa ses mains et me m'observa attentivement

« Arrêtez »

Il sourit amusé par ma réaction, ses yeux brillaient d'intérêt.

« Je n'ai encore rien fait Watson »

Il se pencha légèrement vers moi

« Vous avez l'air contrarié Watson. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? »

Je détournai les yeux des siens et avala difficilement ma salive, mes mains tremblaient légèrement. Je sentis que j'allais céder comme les barrages qui devaient contenir l'eau craqué sous la pression.

« Mon cher Watson … »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tout de suite compris vos intentions. Je pensais que vous aviez fait cela à cause des paroles que je vous ai dîtes, il y'a quelques jours »

« Les reproches que vous m'avaient fait étaient légitimes. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui face à son ton indulgent. Son expression du visage était ouverte, chose rare chez Holmes. Un sourire tendre se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se pencha vers moi pour diminuer l'espace entre nous deux.

« Il est normale que vous vouliez en savoir plus sur moi. Mais Watson, n'attendez de ma part que je me dévoile entièrement à vous. »

Je sentis cette réponse comme un rejet, je me tendis et posa mes mains sur mes genoux pour me calmer. J'évitai les yeux de Holmes pour lui répondre :

« Je n'attends pas ça de vous »

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et me fit lever le menton m'obligeant à le regarder. Lorsqu'il me répondit sa voix était à la fois déterminée, posée et sincère. Il y'avait quelques chose d'inébranlable dans son regard :

« Maintenant écoutez-moi bien Watson, vous êtes la seule personne avec qui je suis la plus proche. Jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre je n'ai ressenti cela. Comprenez-vous ? »

En entendant ces mots, je ne sus comment réagir. Je sentais que la déclaration de Holmes allait bouleverser des choses. Je savais que ces mots prononcés à l'instant lui demandait des efforts, que pour lui ce n'était pas une chose simple et naturel de dire ces mots à voix haute. Pourtant à cet instant, ces yeux ne vacillaient pas, il était confiant. Son regard s'était assombri, dévoilant une lueur passionnée.

« Holmes… »

Il posa son autre main sur mon cou et rapprocher nos visages.

« Ne mettez plus en doutes mes sentiments. Je ne le permettrais plus Watson »

Une lueur dangereuse émanait de ces yeux pourtant si calme et froid d'habitude. Je m'approchai de son visage en sentant la main sur son cou me serrer plus fort.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je tiens trop à vous pour cela »

Holmes eut un sourire provocant puis il me répondit avec une arrogance bien à lui sans détacher szs yeux des miens :

« Prouvez-le »

J'hésitai un instant puis prenant une lente inspiration pour me calmer, je m'approchai jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres puis je l'embrassai lentement. Je m'approchai encore plus, ma main se posa sur son gilet noire, sa main raffermit sa prise sur mon cou et je gémis en sentant son autre main se posé sur le bas de mon dos. Il laissa mes lèvres pour descendre sur mon cou et grignoter ma peau à cet endroit-là. Je retirai son gilet impatient et défit les boutons de sa chemise. Holmes fit de même mais avec plus de calme que moi qui dût essayer plusieurs fois pour défaire un bouton. Ma chemise tomba au sol, il voulut se lever sans doute pour m'emmener dans sa chambre mais je le forçai à rester assis sur son canapé, je l'empêchai de répliquer en l'embrassant passionnément tout m'asseyant sur ses genoux.

Son regard reflétait la convoitise et le désir à l'état brut, je sentais son impatience et j'en frissonnais de désir. J'embrassai sa mâchoire délicatement

« Holmes, vous avez dit que je devais vous prouvez combien je tiens à vous »

« Attention Watson, ne jouez pas un jeu que vous n'êtes pas certain de remporter »

Je souris à ces mots et tout en plongeant mes mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les ébouriffés, je lui répondis sur un ton taquin :

« Est-ce une menace Holmes ? »

Holmes me jeta un regard amusé, sa bouche embrassa ma mâchoire jusqu'à glisser sur mon torse, je gémis en sentant son souffle chaud puis ses lèvres sur mon mamelon. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille et descendirent jusqu'à mes fesses. Il mordillait mon mamelon et je lâchai un soupire bruyant provoquer par le plaisir qui montait en moi. J'essayai de retirer mon pantelons mais je dû me remettre debout pour y arriver.

J'étais toujours gêné lorsque Holmes me regardait alors que j'étais complétement nu face à lui, sans défense et à sa merci.

« Approchez Watson » Il prononça ses mots d'une voix rauque

Je m'assis sur lui à nouveau en faisant de lent va et viens, profitant de la sensation vertigineuse qui s'emparait de moi. Je terminais de défaire la chemise de Holmes puis je la jetai quelques part dans la pièce pour enfin l'embrasser sans cacher mon empressement. Je gémis en sentais ses dents mordillaient ma lèvre puis sa langue la sucer délicatement.

« Holmes…plus »

Holmes passa la langue sur la coquille de mon oreille puis la mordilla, ses mains caressa mon dos en prenant leur temps, cette caresse était un pur délice. Puis Holmes me murmura avec une certaine pointe de moquerie

« Vous avez dit que vous étiez en charge, finissez ce que vous avez commencé Watson »

Ses lèvres m'embrassèrent lentement et je gémis au baiser. De mes mains tremblantes de désir, je défis son pantalon et avec son aide, je lui fis retirer. Je repris ma place sur ses genoux et embrassa son cou, inspirant son odeur enivrante et familière.

« Amenez-moi de quoi vous préparez »

Je me levai aussitôt et fallu tomber en allant chercher le pot de crème. Je revins et lui tendis, il me dévora des yeux et je me sentis incroyablement fière qu'un homme comme Holmes puisse me désirer à ce point. Son masque froid et distant avait disparu pour laisser place au désire pur.

Il ouvrit le pot et enduit deux doigts de la crème, je m'assis sur ses genoux

« Ecartez vos jambes Watson »

J'obéis aussitôt, mon corps vibrait d'impatience de le sentir en moi. Il me pénétra avec deux doigts directement et je poussai un léger cri de douleur et de plaisir. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je fus surpris de l'impatience de Holmes s'y refléter.

« Watson, vous êtes celui qui a commencé cela »

Je gémis en sentant ses doigts bouger en moi, effleurant sans cesse cet endroit qui me procurer un plaisir indéfinissable. Lorsque je me sentis vraiment à l'aise, je me mis à bouger en rythme avec ces doigts en m'agrippant sur ses épaules.

« Plus » murmurais je à Holmes à bout de souffle et perdu dans les sensations qu'il me procurait.

Holmes et moi étions intimes depuis quelques mois et pourtant cette fois-ci j'avais le sentiment que tout était différent. La manière dont Holmes me regardait, me touchait était nouvelle, comme si 'il désirait posséder entièrement mon corps et en me dépouillant de ma réserve habituelle.

Il caressa mes lèvres de ses doigts en continuant ses lents va et viens et moi, je léchai un doigt puis voyant la réaction de Holmes qui ferma les yeux, je le sucer doucement en gémissant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatés et sombres.

« Levez-vous »

Je suçai une dernière fois son doigt puis je me mis sur mes pieds, j'avais l'impression que j'allais tomber par terre à tout moment. Holmes se leva et m'embrassa durement, ne me laissant pas un instant pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Retournez-vous et poser vos mains sur la table »

Je regardai dans les yeux de Holmes pour y déceler quelque chose mais ils étaient remplis de luxure alors j'obéis aussitôt. Je marchai jusqu'à la table sentant le regard de Holmes qui me suivis. Je posai mes mains sur la table et attendis avec le peu de patience qui me restait.

« Penchez-vous plus »

J'obéis à nouveau sentant mon cœur taper fort dans ma poitrine et mon corps trembler de désir. Je voulais que Holmes en finisse et me possède entièrement. J'avais besoin de sentir son corps collé sur le mien, de le sentir enfin en moi et être rempli par lui.

Je sursautai presque en sentant son souffle sur mon épaule puis ses mains se poser sur ma taille, ses lèvres embrasser ma nuque.

« Holmes …. »

« Je sais…chut »

En le sentant qui me pénétrait, je gémis fort et serra mes mains sur la table. Je ressentis une légère brulure et une douleur lorsqu'il était entièrement en moi. Je l'entendis soupirer de plaisir et lentement il commença à bouger en moi, m'embrassant la nuque puis mordiller ma peau. Je gémis en sentant son rythme s'accélérait. La sueur sur ma peau s'accumulait sur le bas de mon dos, nos corps se caressaient et s'effleuraient sans retenue, les bruits qui sortaient de ma bouche devenaient désespérés.

« Watson, vous êtes le seul qui compte pour moi, avez-vous compris ? »

Je gémis en m'agrippant à la table sentant que j'allais m'effondrer sur le sol à cause du plaisir. Les mots de Holmes me firent gémir et je me mis à bouger avec Holmes pour assouvir mon besoin. Il arrêter mes mouvement en serrant ma taille et sa voix était presque étrangère lorsqu'il reprit d'un ton rempli de désire.

« Répondez-moi d'abord »

Je gémis de frustration, j'eu du mal à prononcer des mots cohérents mais je me força

« Oui Holmes »

Il colla nos corps ensemble et bougea lentement en moi jusqu'à que ça devienne plus une torture qu'un réel plaisir.

« Dites le Watson »

Je gémis, les sensations étaient exacerbées et je me sentais sur le point de m'évanouir

« Je suis le seul qui compte pour vous »

Il soupira et son souffle chaud sur ma nuque me fit frissonner.

« Continuez.. »

Je gémis lorsqu'il reprit ses lents va et viens

« Je …je ne veux que vous…juste vous….Holmes s'il vous plait »

Holmes accéléra enfin son rythme, je gémis bruyamment, prononçant des mots sans sens. Je me sentais complet. Je gémis en entendant les bruits que faisaient Holmes derrière moi. Il ne se retenait plus et me possédait avec force, ses mains agrippaient ma taille pour m'empêcher de bouger.

Lorsque je sentis que j'étais proche, je posais ma tête sur la table, m'abandonnant au plaisir puissant, fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la sensation d'être possédé par cet homme. Holmes s'enfonça en moi plus brutalement, à cet instant la délivrance apparut par surprise, sans que je m'y attende, Je criai puis mordis mes lèvres pour contenir le reste de mon cri. Le plaisir inonda mon corps, je vibrais à la sensation de Holmes en moi.

Holmes me suivis quelques secondes après moi, un son rauque sorti de sa bouche puis il posa sa tête sur ma nuque. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés par la sueur mais c'était une sensation délicieuse. Il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque et lorsque son souffle ralentis, il se retira de moi. Je gémis en sentant la sensation de vide qui suivit.

J'essayai de me relever mais je me sentais épuisé, vidais de mon énergie. Holmes me déposa un autre baiser sur ma tempe après avoir réussie à me relever.

« Venez, allons dormir »

Je le suivis trop fatigué pour le répondre. Je tombai dans son lit et fermis aussitôt les yeux. Je fus réveillé par un gant mouillé essuyant mes cuisses, je gémis à la sensation du froid sur ma peau encore chaude.

Il me fit allonger correctement sur le côté du lit vers la porte. Je poussai un soupir en sentant s'allonger près de moi, instinctivement je posai ma ^tête sur son épaule, il me caressa lentement le dos du bout des doigts.

« Et cette affaire Holmes ? »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas endormi ? »

Je souris et leva la tête pour le regarder, il était détendu et semblait en paix. Il me souriait tendrement et posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je soupirai de plaisir et colla mes lèvres au creux de son cou.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

Il me sourit à nouveaux et serra posséssivement ma taille puis il reprit ses caresses sur mon dos.

« Je n'oserais pas mon cher Watson. Quant à cette affaire, j'aurais de ces nouvelles tout à l'heure dans la journée mais je pense qu'elle sera démêlée sans grandes difficultés. »

Je fermis les yeux et me laissa bercer par la respiration de Holmes. Lentement je sentis m'enfoncer dans le sommeil même si je luttais contre ça, voulant profiter de ce rare moment de complète intimité avec Holmes.

« Holmes.. »

La voix de Holmes me semblait lointaine lorsqu'il me répondit sans doute dû à la fatigue que je ressentais

« Chut Watson, dormez »

« Je vous aime » ma voix avait était un murmure mais les mots avaient été prononcés.

Sa main sur mon dos s'immobilisa un instant. Je craignais d'avoir gâché ce moment, je m'en voulais déjà.

« Il en est de même pour moi, mon cher. Maintenant endormez-vous »

Je me collais plus à Holmes profitant de la sensation de sa peaux contre la mienne, je me sentis complet et en paix.

Il est vrai de dire qu'il n'y a pas de plus grand sentiment que d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

18851885188518851885188518851885188518851885188518 85188518851885188518851885188518851885188518851885 18851885188518851885188518851885188518851885188518 851885188518851885188518851885188518851885

J'étais inquiète que je ne pourrais pas finir cette histoire. Je n'ai pas respecté les délais, désolé. Pour raconter ma vie, je suis mal tombé sur la tête et j'ai finis aux urgences pour des points de sutures, j'étais pas mal dans les vapes ces trois derniers jours.

Mais bon j'ai finalement réussi à terminer cette petite histoire.

Ce chapitre est un peu long et j'ai essayé de le recourir mais pas moyen d'y arriver.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu…..

_**De The Great Victoria Grant : Le début de ta fic me plaît et m'intrigue, vivement la suite! :) Quand tu parles des violons c'est parce que tu t'y connais ou au contraire pas trop?**_

_**Quelle que soit la réponse j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'une fic tournée (en**_

_**tout cas au début) vers l'instrument de ce notre cher détective**_

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un commentaire.

Je pourrais me nourrir littéralement de ce genre de commentaire, j'adore qu'on me pose des questions. Donc c'est super adorable de ta part.

Alors je ne sais pas si je m'y connais en violons mais j'en fais depuis l'âge de 10 ans (j'en ai 23 mais chut)au conservatoire, donc voilà, tu as ta réponse … Cet instrument me fascine et je comprends d'autant plus la relation particulière qu'a Holmes avec son violon. Je pourrais en parler pendant des heures donc j'arrête.

Ce ne sera pas la seule fic qui tourne autour du violon.


End file.
